1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and eye wear, and more specifically to a holder for eyeglasses that allows for convenient storage of a conventional pair of eyeglasses on both horizontal and vertical surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those of us who are required to wear corrective lenses are often faced with finding a safe place to put our eyeglasses during the periods when they are not being worn. Whether it be while sleeping, during activities that do not require their use, at the hair dresser or at the doctor's office, one places these expensive and delicate items at risk of suffering a variety of damage simply by setting them down. Eyeglasses are often knocked, kicked, stepped on, sat on and otherwise damaged in degrees ranging from scratched lenses and bent frames to complete ruin. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can remove and store his or her eyeglasses in a safe manner while maintaining easy access to them. The development of the present invention fulfills this need by providing a device into which a conventional pair of eyeglasses can be placed and stored in a secure fashion.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to devices used to secure eyeglasses for a variety of purposes were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,244, issued in the name of Vyhmeister, discloses a holding device for eyeglasses wherein a clamping device is fit with a suction cup. The clamp is used to secure a conventional pair of eyeglasses, allowing them to be suspended or otherwise secured to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,872, issued in the name of Hinnant, describes an eyeglass holder that allows a user to hang a conventional pair of eyeglasses therefrom, suspending them from the hinge portion between the eyeglass frame and stem. The holder is designed to be either free-standing or hung from an automobile rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,322, issued in the name of Kinstrey, describes an eyeglass holder wherein a padded cloth article is designed to be inserted in a conventional drinking mug or the like. Secured to the rim of the mug, the device allows for the placement of conventional eyeglasses therein for convenient storage and protecting them from damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,521, issued in the name of Douglas, describes an eyeglass cradle for storing conventional eyeglasses wherein a padded cloth article is suspended across the interior portion of a base frame consisting of a length of U-shaped channel material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,633, issued in the name of Comfort, discloses an combination nightlight and eyeglass holder.
Other patents of general relation and not of any particular relevance, but warranting mention include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,666, issued in the name of Cress; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,750, issued in the name of Hilbert; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,934, issued in the name of Seron; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,401, issued in the name of Bradley; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,223, issued in the name of Bradley.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.